


Drive to drive

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Driving, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Dan reluctantly gives Phil driving lessons.





	Drive to drive

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the dapg flash fest!  
> It's unedited and was written on my phone so excuse any errors please!!

The house was all moved in to. The puppy was purchased and raised into a dog. All of their financial concerns were taken care of and sorted. The surrogate was met with, loved and was currently carrying their soon to be baby. There was just this one thing that Phil was unrelentlessly worried about no matter how many times Dan tried to sooth him 

“It's not necessary for you to drive, Phil!” Dan stood at the end of their sofa staring down a stubborn Phil who was sitting with his arms crossed and was pointedly not looking at him. 

“It just doesn't  feel… safe. I'm really not trying to fight.”

“What if our kid gets hurt and has to be ran to the hospital? What if you're out with them and you get broken down? What if something happens and you can't drive us? You're my husband not my chauffeur and I know it would probably be fine but that just isn't good enough.” 

Which is how Dan found himself sat to the left of Phil in the passenger seat of a car he really would rather not damage too badly, biting his tongue. 

The car jerked to a stop. 

“How was that?” Phil asked excitedly. 

“Rough, babe.” Dan sighed. The excited grin dropped from Phil's face immediately. 

“Was I too fast or slow? What was so wrong with it?” Dan appreciated that Phil was clearly trying to keep his irritation at bay. 

“Too rushed and jerky and nervous. You need to slow down and relax.”

Phil grit his teeth at him. “You put eggs in the back seat to represent our unborn child. How am I supposed to relax?” 

Dan glanced back at the eggs, half of which were broken. “Alright. Maybe that wasn’t the best idea.” He conceded.

Phil put it in park and pressed his head hard against the steering wheel. Dan laughed loudly over the honking before he pulled Phil away.

“This is really important to you?” He learned over Phil with a wide smile he couldn't hide and kissed him gently. 

Phil pouted up at Dan before nodding, his cheeks flushing a pretty pink color. 

“I'll stop taking the piss. You can do this. We can hire someone to teach you or get you into classes if you want us to.”

“Maybe I like you teaching me.” Phil said in a tone that hinted anything but professionalism.

“Phil Lester our egg children are  _ right _ there. Well, the ones you didn't murder.” 

“Hey!” Phil shoved Dan.  

He straightened up in his seat and checked his mirrors. He wore a serious expression that meant the time for teasing and messing around was over. 

“Just relax and focus. Go slow.” Dan murmured. 

Phil just nodded as he put the car back into drive and eased forward. The parking lot they were practicing in was empty and they were well away from any other drivers. 

Phil looped around a light before reaching the end of the lot. Instead of doubling back like Dan expected him to, Phil eased forward and on to the street. 

“Be careful. You've got this.” Dan said with fake confidence as he white knuckled the seat below him. 

They passed a few cars before Phil turned into the next empty lot. 

Phil pulled into a parking spot, parked and quickly turned the key to shut it off. 

He slumped down in his seat with a sigh and smiled sheepishly at Dan. 

“It doesn't feel like much progress-” Phil started but Dan quickly shook his head and interrupted him. 

“That was really good Phil! Let's go out and do this every day. You'll be a pro by the time the baby comes.” Phil beamed over at him. 

The fact that there was a baby that was indeed on its way hit them both multiple times a day. They sat in a giddy silence before Phil hopped out of the car to switch spots. 

“Wait.” Dan grabbed his hand as they passed behind the car and squeezed. The sun was going down behind a distant hill painting the sky a bright and dazzling violet. 

“Watch the sunset and  _ then _ head home?” Dan offered. 

Phil kissed him soundly in reply before tucking himself in close at Dan's side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
